Before the Match
by AnneGurl87
Summary: This story has SPOILERS! It is a missing moment, or rather the breakfast of Ron's first Quidditch match, and his kiss from Hermione, from their points of views. R and R!


Before the Match  
  
Ron rolled over in bed and felt warmth on his face. He sighed heavily as one eye opened to look out the dormitory window.  
  
"It's not raining Harry." Ron grumbled miserably. "For one day in my bloody life when I want it to be horrible weather it's a bright sunshiny mess!"  
  
Harry grinned at his grumpy friend. "Good mornin' to you too Ron." He tossed him his maroon Weasley jumper. "Why don't you wear that under your robes, it'll be good luck!"  
  
"What?!" Ron groaned. "I hate that jumper. It's not as bad as my.dress robes," the tips of Ron's ears pinkened slightly, "but well.It's pretty ugly at that."  
  
"Come on Ron get up! It is your first Quidditch match mate. You should be excited." Harry clapped Ron's shoulder as Ron crumpled up the jumper and tossed it onto a heap on the floor.  
  
"I'm not wearing that. What would Hermione think of me?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that Ron?" Harry asked as he picked up the jumper, folded it haphazardly and tossed it into his friend's trunk.  
  
"Oh, er.nothing." Ron raised his arms above his head, stretching and yawning. "Too bad we don't know any weather changing charms. Hermione could help us with those I bet."  
  
"Why do you want to use a weather changing charm?" Harry asked as he slipped his Gryffindor badge over his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Well we couldn't play in a blizzard could we?" Ron grinned at the image of snow falling from the sky hitting Malfoy in the face, and Malfoy falling off his precious Nimbus 2001 broomstick.  
  
"Well mate, we would still have to play. We Quidditch players get it worse than muggle sportsmen. We get to play, rain or shine."  
  
Dean Thomas, one of their dorm-mates, raised his eyebrows. "Hey.the West Ham football players have a lot of trials to go through in their games. Don't attack muggle sports."  
  
Harry grinned. "I was kidding Dean."  
  
Seamus Finnigan swept a cool glance at Harry. "Last summer at the World Cup, Dean showed me mam his West Ham's poster and she liked it well e'nuff. She liked Dean well e'nuff too. At least he wasn't pretending to be some hero, making up lies for attention." Seamus slipped his robes over his head and hurried out of the room. Harry was suddenly silent.  
  
"Why does nobody believe me?" He turned to Ron.  
  
"Er. Well it does seem a bit crazy, but that's because no one saw what you saw. No one, not even Hermione or me, witnessed Diggory's.death. But we believe you because we're mates, and well. It is rather hard to believe I reckon."  
  
"It's not hard to believe for me!" Harry snapped. "Why doesn't that idiotic boy go tell his 'mam' a bit about my life. Why don't they both spend a day in my shoes. See how they enjoy watching someone else be murdured helplessly, then be scoffed at by everyone!"  
  
"Calm down Harry. Soon enough everyone will believe you. And the turnout for the D.A. shows that a lot of people stand by you and Dumbledore. Not everyone is an idiot Harry. And stop taking out your anger and me and Hermione. We're both on your side Harry. When have we ever failed you?" Ron turned away a bit embarrassed. "Well I guess the time I thought you were lying about the whole Triwizard Tournament was a pretty good example of me betraying you, Harry. But at least when has Hermione ever turned against you?" Ron thought to himself as he fumbled around under his bed for his Prefect's badge.  
  
"All right Ron."Harry sighed. "Let's go down to breakfast. You'll need to eat before you keep for us! We don't want the Slytherins to score any goals." Harry smiled weakly, but his eyes remained cool.  
  
"Harry. I can't keep for beans. Fred and George always make fun of me and tell me that I shouldn't be on the team. They said I was only picked because there weren't any decent people that tried out for the team."  
  
"You can keep Ron. You just need to be more confident. Don't let nerves get to you. You have made many awesome saves Ron. Oliver Wood would be proud about our team.All you need Ron is a little confidence, and the cup will be a hat-in."  
  
Ron sighed. "Sure Harry."  
  
"Come on Ron. If you believe in yourself you'll be all set." Harry grinned at his friend. "Ready to kick the slimey Slytherins back to their dungeon?"  
  
"Er yeah. I suppose," Ron smiled weakly, and he followed Harry down the stairs into the common room.  
  
The two met up with Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall. Both were decked out in scarlet and gold, to support Gryffindor. Hermione and Ginny were chatting away as Ron and Harry reached their house table.  
  
"Good morning ladies," Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione flashed a small smile at him, and immediately turned to Ron. "Are you all right?" his face was ashen and she could see every individual freckle of the brown mass that was splattered across his face. Hermione took Ron's hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine Ron. You can play well. Harry told me."  
  
"Who said I was lousy?" he snapped.  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "No one said you were lousy Ron. We are trying to help you Ron.When did anyone ever say you were lousy?"  
  
"You thought I was lousy after my first practice."  
  
"What?!" Hermione flushed angrily. "Now look here, don't go putting words in my mouth." She dropped Ron's hand and her bushy head dropped as she searched through her bookbag for Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Don't ignore me. You said I was lousy. Or at least you thought it. And you didn't think I was good enough to be prefect either. I remember you thought Harry was going to be prefect!" Ron said his face slowly reddening to the shade of his hair.  
  
"I never said any of that Ron!" Hermione snapped closing her book with a thud and angrily turning to face him.  
  
"But you bloody thought it!"  
  
"Language Ron!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You sound like my mum!" Ron snorted disgustedly and pushed his empty plate to Harry.  
  
"Eat mate. You need your strength."  
  
"Eat?!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Look Ron.Please calm down. I never said or thought any of those things about you. Only you did Ron because you have no self-confidence, and I think it's about time you get some. I am sick of you blaming me for what you think of yourself!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Suddenly an airy voice pulled them out of their argument. Hermione looked up into the face of Luna Lovegood. She showed off her enchanted roaring lion's hat and Hermione seemed impressed. However, she was not about to say so, because from the expression on Ron's face, it was clear he thought Luna Lovegood did indeed deserve the nick name "Loony", and she didn't want to get into any more petty arguments with him.  
  
"Good luck Ronald." Luna said dreamily as she made her way across the room to the Ravenclaw table. Ron snorted. "Ronald? Who calls me that!"  
  
"Be nice Ron," Hermione said, shoving her plate at him. "And eat. I'm full and I am not off to play a Quidditch match like you are. You need some energy."  
  
All the color drained from Ron's face as he suddenly remembered the match. He ignored the food and began to argue with Harry about his skills as a keeper. Hermione stood up. She couldn't take this any more. She didn't like being around Ron when he was in one of his moods, partially because he took it out on her, and also because she hated that he had such a low opinion of himself.  
  
She nodded to Ginny who rose to her feet, wrapping her scarlet and gold striped scarf tighter around her neck as she spoke. "I think we need to go. The rest of the players have headed to the pitch." Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had just informed Harry and Ron that they were off to check out the weather conditions and to change into their Quidditch attire.  
  
"I don't think Ron will eat anything no matter how long we sit here waiting," Ginny smiled grimly. "I guess it's time to go." She nodded to Harry, and Ron. "Good luck you two," and she followed the three Gryffindor chasers out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry as Ron glumly rose to his feet. "Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," she whispered urgently into Harry's ear as she saw some badges flashing Weasley is our King from behind Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, but clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "I won't.But I hope it's nothing too bad."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. Ron had enough confidence problems without the Slytherins making fun of him in every possible way. She turned to face Ron who had made his way around the table to join his two friends. "Good luck, Ron." Hermione said as she lightly kissed Ron's cheek. "He smells so good. Like cinnamon, and spices," Hermione thought to herself as she breathed in his scent. Her lips lingered a bit longer than necessary on his soft, warm skin. She pulled away and hid her face, as she was blushing. It had just been a kiss, hadn't she kissed Harry before? Well yes she had, but she hadn't been driven to distraction by Harry's scent or even noticed it. "And you, Harry." Her voice trailed off as she hurried out of the Great Hall, to avoid looking Ron in the face.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, a knowing look in his eyes. "Ready mate?"  
  
Ron looked dazed. "Huh.Er yeah." He touched his fingers to the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, imagining what those soft lips would feel like covering his own mouth, as he made his way out of the Great Hall, following Harry. Maybe he shouldn't give up Quidditch after all, because breakfasts before matches might mean more kisses from Hermione. Ron's mouth formed a lopsided grin as he headed outside into the sunshine, no longer nervous about the match. 


End file.
